Roblox Rampage
Roblox Rampage is a series based of the Roblox adventures of BlurayOriginals. Plot Welcome to Robloxia! Home to the species known as a ROBLOXian. Follow us as we watch the adventures of Bluray Originals and Isaiah Alt as he makes friends, survive dangers, and stomps troll @$$ in. Main Characters Protagonists Bluray Originals- One of the two main protagonists. He is the more clumsy of the two, but nevertheless they still team up to take out trolls and have a little fun with it. The more trolling of the pair Bluray normally doesn't like to take thing seriously until needed and often seen going solo (if not he's usually with his best bud Isaiah). Bluray is 12 years old. Bluray has black hair (which he nearly always covers up) and wears a red hat with yellow curves at the top, which he complements with his headband. On ocassion he will wear another hat under the first and take off the headband. With Isaiah Altra, Tardzy Altra and Apallo Hedgie, he is part of the PWN POLICE II. He is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. ---- Isaiah Altra- The more skilled, expierenced and younger of the two, Isaiah is second to no one when it come to fighting. With his supreme skill, funny personality, and special Uber transformation (which he later taught to Bluray) his skills have barely been matched by anyone! He may be 10, but of the two (and a majority of characters) he usually acts more mature (whether it be on purpose as a joke, like Bluray, or as a personality trait like Ownage. Isaiah has dark brown hair with a hoodie bearing the Roblox sign, as well as a cat tackling a dog. He finishes of his attire with black pants and red shoes. Along with Bluray Originals, Tardzy Altra and Apallo Hedgie, he is part of the PWN POLICE II. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. ---- Test "2D" Altra- 2D is the oldest sibling of Isaiah, Crazy, and Angel. He's physically mature, considering he destroyed Crazy's TV at his house, due to no good shows on TV. He is known to be more powerful than he looks, like Isaiah. Similar to Gina the Dingo from Mr.Zaya's Isaiah And Shred's Adventures he is an extremely intelligent person...just that he decides to act goofy when he's bored. He is normally wears glasses and headphones accompanied by a Blue domo shirt, knee ripped jeans and white shoes. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. ---- Vaniah Angel "Demon V. (Vaniah)" Altra- Angel is the sister of Isaiah and 2D. She is a gothic (despite her appearance) 13-year-old girl whose real name is "Vaniah",but is referred as Demon V., the reason is unknown. Her and Isaiah have a good relationship, and is more skilled in fighting, but not as expirienced as Isaiah. Other unknown reasons a Grey halo rests above her head. She is seen to love Sonic, Tales of Symphony and love anime, making her a taget of love for trolls like Ownage (as he has no life and spends most of his time watching anime). She is normally see wearing her trademark black glasses and headband. She has brown hair wearing a green shirt with an extended collar. She wears plade pants with black shoes, that have green laces. She is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. ---- Ford- The first incarnatation of Isaiah Altir. He was murdered 10 years ago prior to the series, as he was part of a family whose potential was immense, however his families power was always abused by the evil Builder's Club (which is currently secretly being over thrown by the trolls). When he rebelled along with his entires family, they we're murdered. One by one, the only two left we're him and his mom. Ford's mom (not wanting the full power sacred Uber Transformation to fall into the wrong hands) right before she and Ford were killed she sent his soul out to another babies body. His soul was sent and Ford's new mother decided to name Ford "Isaiah" meaning "salvation of God". As of the two, Ford was the most expeirenced, powerful, and parrellel with Isaiah Altir. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Explicit McBass- An aquaintance of Isaiah Altra, a forum spawn who is of the forces of light. At times, he can be somewhat friendly. He is a defined Atheist. McBass is supposedly a cybernetic Robloxian, and is often at the Forum of Robloxia and fighting trolls with Isaiah. He is known to be a procrastinator at times. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Faker- Faker is a bloxxer, and a self-proclaimed soldier, hence how he dresses. He patrols different areas at a time in his normal attire. Though not much is known about him, he is believed to be part of the forces of Light. He is a PC and Xbox 360 fanatic (and for whatever reason, considers the PS3 inferior) . At times, Faker can be foolish. His last name his undisclosed but his first real name is supposedly Darius. Faker is believed to have his nickname due to his actions and motives, possibly referring to the street slang term "fake" (as in acting fake). He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Finn Baker- Finn is a Prudenti, often found in Brickville. He is a dedicated lover of Dubstep and loves to play on computers. He is also a Disc Jockey, or at least self-proclaimed. He is part of the Forces of Light. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Meldo Bryant- Meldo is a supposedly deceased forum spawn. Within the forum of Robloxia, he is a renowned Prudenti all throughout the annexes. He is most popular on the Gaming Annex of the Forum of Roblox, and has an ongoing rivalry with Iron Man. He is part of the Forces of Light. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nack Attack- Nack Attack, whose real name is Aveline Naktarra, often conversing with Isaiah. She is a dedicated lover of video games, and like Vaniah, loves to draw and make art. She is of many talents, such as video gaming, playing instruments and drawing. It is believed that Nack has a possible love interest for Isaiah,which is a possible reason for her hatred strong for Neenee. She is portrayed by Mr.Zaya . _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Coffee Guy- A kind-hearted, sensible prudenti, and a close friend of Isaiah. He is a lover of sports, especially the NBA and NFL. At times, He plays Basketball with his friends. His real name is unknown, and he goes under the alias of The Coffee Guy or simply Coffee. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Iron Man- Iron Man is an Anta and a friend of Isaiah (whom, Iron Man believes is cool). He is somewhat dopey and a hater of PC fanboys (and accuses them of being such people for different reasons). According to Legend, he has started the most amount of flamewars in the Annex of Gamers. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yoyo Kila- Yoyo Kila is a bloxxer and a friend of Isaiah, who looks at him as a younger brother. Yoyo's real name is Maurice, and is often having adventures around the continents of Studworld. He is part of the clan Light Ninjas. He is portrayed by . ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Antagonists "Ownage"- An immature 10-year-old troll who goes by the name of Ownage (his real name is unknown). As each Robloxian has special abilities (Bluray and Isaiah the dark Uber transformation) his special abilities being maipulation (which he used to get into D.R.O.P) and copying abilties (which he uses to spar against Isaiah as he steals the Uber transformation). He quickly went missing after his defeat from Bluray and Isaiah, and is currently working behind the scenes to subdue the two. It is revealed in "''The Fatal Crash" ''that part of the reason he's spoiled is because his parents spoiled him. He is normally seen with a blue and black mini hat, with a black short sleeve that has white long sleeves come out. The shirt also dawns a reference to Pokémon (no pun intended) as in episode 20 of the series a hybrid created by a Gastly is seen known to him as: "Venustoise" (a hybrid of Venusaur and Blastoise). Along with that he wears paints with fire detail stiched in them and has sunglasses with an extra protecter to protect his "EPIC MCAWUSHUM FAIC". As seen in the battle in "Owning Ownage" Bluray asks him "Why don't you just get a bigger hat smart one?" in which he replies in an attempt to kill him, but ultimately Bluray is able to block his attack. He is always trying to put the two down (to no avail of course) by calling them "fails at life." He is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. ---- Pokey Manphile- Through beating trolls and going on adventures (even 3 years ago before he met Bluray) he met this guy. Poke Manphile claims to be of good alignment, but Isaiah doesn't see it. This guy calls Isaiah a troll and ignorant (which is rare because the only characters who even can comprehend what ignorant means are Bluray and Isaiah). The fool is first encountered by Isaiah 3 years prior to the series. He is extremely arrogant trying to send his Pokémon out to kill Isaiah, but he ultimately prevails. He dreams pf one day being able to join builders club. Oddly enough the boy wears a full yellow attire often leaving people to perceive he's naked from a distance. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya Freezy Dud- An immature, arrogant hypocrite who used to be friends with Isaiah, but unreasonably betrayed him. He claims Isaiah is scared of him (which he's not, it was just his mother saw him with his enemy). Not much is known about him, but Isaiah referred him as Freezynoob. He is a fairly powerful person, but uses his power incorrectly and on the wrong people. He refers to Isaiah as "Isaiah The Noob" but ironically he was too ignorant to know Isaiah is more expierenced. He is normally seen with his standard black hair, shining white teeth red clock black bracelets red cloves and belted sash and pants. It is also notable he has a little kiss-up sperpent on his shoulder known as Mageno, who is always their to give poor one liners and boost Freezy's power. Freezy is portrayed by Mr.Zaya while Mageno is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. ---- Neenee Thirfty- In a game of virtual paintball Isaiah met his "bitch" (as Isaiah calls her). After telling his team this victory was in the bag, she got jealous and yelled, "Who gives a Care!". Isaiah taunted her back saying "Obviously, YOU do, because if you didn't, you wouldn't say anything.". The two bickered and bickered. In a fit of rage, She came over to the large spawn Isaiah was waiting on, holding a gun. Isaiah ran up to her, headbutted her and she was close to the edge, Isaiah took out his knife, and finally, he stabbed Neenee in the stomach and pushed her body into the ocean. As her daily attire she has pink dyed hair, VERY short shorts and a VIP t-shirt. ---- Brandon "Bumber" Gur- A foolish, immature forum spawn. Not much is known about him. The onlyrf things of his attributes is that he often speaks broken English. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya but his Schizophrenic outbursts are portrayed by BlurayOriginals. ---- Jose Fote- Jose Fote, is a 10-year-old egotistical failtroll who thinks he's better than everyone at everything. He compares himself on a ratio from 1:25, with him at 25. He is believed to be the brother of Ownage, or close relative of some sort. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Killed Corvette- Killed Corvette, Once known in life as Joshua Durant (pun intended, see trivia) , was a villain and enemy of the PWN POLICE II. At one point, Killer was marked for death by the PWN POLICE II, and was eventually killed by Tardzy Altra in the Lair of Forgotten, from being vaporized by Tardzy's falcon punch. He is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ghost Returns- Ghost returns is a Stultior, and oddly enough, the only one known of his kind. Ghost is known to harass the inhabitants of the Gamer Annex of the Forum of Robloxia. He is often praising Atari-related subjects, especially the Atari Jaguar and Bubsy (3D), and criticizing other gaming companies, especially Nintendo. His real name is unknown and is believed to be Mary Ann. His parents never loved him. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. Robloxians Species Robloxians in general. Moving Along. Sub-species Humans, Animals ETC Races There are seven races of the common Robloxian Human(oid). Note: It is unknown the origin race of all Robloxians. #Noob- The youngest and newest of the Robloxian Species. Due to heavy breeding of Hospeses and Vexes, Narb's I.Q's were severly lower causing them to be known to have the tendency and urge to do the stupidest things, which is why they are discriminated by most. However on few ocassions Narbs are taken in and taught the way of another race out of pity OR personal gain of the other race. They are the most common species #Hospes- The ancestors and 1/2 creators of the Noob, the Hospes were on forced to suffer less privileges due to their "stupidity" (deemed due to their kindness, and later on in life creation of the Narbs as Vexens were always deemed as one of the smartest of the seven races) yet they kept to their kindness. and says things like “Friend” randomly and annoys the other subspecies, which gets them little to no respect. They are the the fourth most common species #Ditor- Ditor are Robloxians who tends to kill their kind. Most cannot help it, but others are able to can control it. They are the sixth most common species. #Alt- These robloxians are small clones of Robloxians made to live out in case of Death of the "parent" Robloxian. They carry out the old race of the Parent. They start out baby sized but share all of their parent's memories and once they live for the amount of years as there parentswhen they created them (I.E 2D created his alt 4D, when he was 12. 4D won't reach a realistic Robloxian height until he's 12). They are normally endearing and truthful. They are the second most common species #Vex- A Robloxian cursed with the natural instincts of narciccism, compulsive decision making and who lack of common sense and mental compacities. Sadly there is only a 5% rate of actual intellgent Vexens and even still they still normally have instigating intents and even manipulation tactics. They are also notable for being part of the mass breeding which created narbs. They are the third most common species #Bloxxer- A race built for action. By our standards this is the most normal race, Bloxxers are incredibly strong but also with reasonable intellgence. They do have a downside, due to their constant abuse from the Builder's Club making them hostile and more distrusting of others. They are the least most common subspecies. #Greedling- a subspecies of the ROBLOXian, which of whom crave money over everything, and makes the sleaziest sales for their items such as t-shirts and other clothing knowing it’s not worth the amount. They are the fifth subspecies. #Prudenti- Prudenti are wise, quick-witted Robloxians who are the natural enemies of the Anta. They are very intelligent, and their intelligence makes up for the fact they aren't physically powerful at all. #Anta- Anta are dopey, naturally ignorant beings driven by no purpose. The most recognized one of said species is Iron Man. #Stultior- There is only one known Stultior, and that is Ghost Returns. Notable Noobs *Ownage *StanimirUk *Bumber Girl Notable Ditors TBA Notable Alternatives *4D Notable Semi-trolls *Whore Fat Notable Bloxxers *Ixis *Isaiah Altra *2D Altra *Vaniah Altra Notable Greedlings *Princess Moarbucks *Bumba Girl Episodes Season 1 Isaiah's origins Sword Tournament Voice Actors Gallery 6d09e8e6b386844b27afea839d06b754.png|Bluray's design from Season 1 to the present. ca34dc2a6404334e449da676f8a8fe2d.png|Isaiah's design from Season 1 to the present. Future Beta content People *Builderman *Telamon *Trolls *Tigertot10 (possibly) *Samthx *Archerdude23 *IsaiahXTreme *Mario55589 *Bloxicanos *Killer2053 *Noobs *12yz12ab *Nakindboy12 *Tad Cool Locations *Robloxia *Robloxia City *BloxStar Pennisula *Afbrika Episodes Trivia *As to make Robloxia a more realistic place as opposed to a game certain characters names may seperated and/or changed to fit this criteria. (i.e Bluray becomes Bluray Orignals, Isaiahthehedgehogalt becomes Isaiah Alt.) *Certain elements are tweaked from the actual Roblox interactions. Such as Bluray Originals having a crush on Angel even though the two have had no interactions in real life Roblox. *Killed Corvette's real name, Joshua Durant is a pun concerning GM. As the Corvette being a car manufactured by Chevrolet, the car company's original founder's name was William C. Durant. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Series